The Space Jam
by XxWolfLord95xX
Summary: Sophie Smith, is a eight-teen year old girl, who dreams of doing great things. But what happens, when her favorite cartoons are going to be slaves to a alien boss?, and they call upon her for her assistance? What happens, when she falls for her favorite character?
1. Bio

Name: Sophie Smith

Nickname: None

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Personality: Kind, Caring, Determined.

Appearance:

Human: A peach skinned girl with green eyes, brown hair that goes down to mid-back, with bangs that stops on her cheeks.

Animal: A grey wolf with green eyes, brown hair that goes down to mid-back, with bangs that stops on her cheeks.

Clothing:

Human: A white shirt with a black sleeveless hoodie, blue jeans that stop mid-leg, and black-and-white canvas.

Animal: A white shirt with a black sleeveless hoodie, blue jeans that stop mid-leg.

Likes: Watching Looney Tunes, Reading, Singing, and Dancing

Dislikes: Bullies, Her Father.


	2. Prologue

_Sophie:  
My life was suppose to be like everyone else's, a mother who always spends time with her daughter, a father who gives his child piggyback rides, and where they spend time together as a family, by doing such activities as board games, cards, back yard games, or even movie night._

 _That was not my life..._

 _My father has been cheating on my mom, ever since I came into the world. When my mother found out, there was a lot of screaming and tears. My mother packed up some of her clothes and stuff, and the same as me, and when I asked where we were going, she just said that me and her were going to live with grandma for awhile. After we moved in with my grandmother, who comforted us the best she could, I began to hate my father for the pain that caused me and mom. I would cry myself to sleep, thinking that it was my fault that my parents were over, my mother would try to convince me otherwise, but I wouldn't listen._

 _One day,  
I walked into the small forest that was in my grandma's backyard, I was bored so I decided to explore. That was when I spotted a rabbit hole, and just as I was about to walk up to it. A figure climbed out of the hole, and I was shocked at who it was, it was the one and only Bugs Bunny. He was surprised to see a little girl like me in the forest, he bend down to my level and asked what was I doing there, and I told him while trying to not fan girl scream. We got to know each other, it went so well that I even told him about my father, and you want to know what he did. He comforted me with the fatherly affection that I have been wanting for a long time. He would tell me all his adventure he did with the other cartoons, but I really like the ones with Wile E. Coyote._

 _Over the years, many things have happened. My parents divorced, and never spoke to each other again. Even though I haven't made any friends, I still got Bugs, who gives me presents on my birthday, and Christmas, and in return I make him some treats that taste like carrots, to his delight. I play basket ball in the backyard, and I read all the books in my grandma's library, which is a large as a normal library._

 _My life was great_

 _Little did I know, that was about to change..._


	3. An Evil Plot

Up in the night sky, past the moon, past a sign pointing to Moron Mountain, there was a scary-looking planet theme park called Moron Mountain.

An alien boy and his dad are blasted from the ride, that they were on and crashed landed on the ground. They were a little bum down, but unhurt.

Alien Kid: Let's get out of here Dad, this stinks. Don't bring me here anymore, right?

Unknown to either of them, the alien boy and his dad were being watched on a surveillance cameras by Swackhammer, the owner of the theme park, who turns off the TV after listening to what he overheard. He was surround by his Nerdluck henchmen. Five of them were colored orange, red, blue, green, and purple. The short chubby, orange one is Pound, the tall 'special', blue one is Blanko, the tiny red one is Nawt, the green one is Bang, and the purple one is Bupkus.

Swackhammer: Are you listening?! Did you hear him? Did you hear?! That little brat is right. I've told you once!, if I told you a thousand, thousand, THOUSAND, THOUSAND, THOUSAND TIMES! WE NEED NEW ATTRACTIONS!

Nerdlucks: RIGHT!

Swackhammer: New ones!

Nawt: Ah-huh.

Swackhammer: Get it?

Nawt: (Filing Swackhammer's nails) Yeah, big shiny new things. Yeah.

Bang: Absolutely sir. (Bupkus licking Swackhammer's sandals)

Pound: Ah, don't listen to them, sir. Customers are just whiners.

Swackhammer: Look at me! (flips on lighter) Look at me and listen! The customer is always right!

As he spoke, he lit the lighter on Pound's butt, causing him to scream and run off the table.

Nerdlucks: Right!

Swackhammer: The customer is always right! (Smokes cigar) Always.

Green drool fell from his mouth and splattered on Blanko's head, who gave a disgusted moan.

Nerdlucks: RIGHT!

Swackhammer: (Walked towards window) Ok, we need something. We need something...(Hand smacks Nerdlucks from behind) Nutty.

Nawt: Nutty!

Swackhammer: Something wacky.

Nawt: Wacky!

When Swackhammer sat down on his desk, he sat on his TV remote, turning on the little TVs.

Swackhammer: We need something...something...something...something...we need something-

Bukpus: Looney? Oops.

Nawt: (Points to the TVs) Looney, thank you.

Swackhammer: Looney?

Swackhammer turned around to see Looney Tunes playing on his TVs. One with Tweety Bird giving Sylvester the cat an electrical shock, one with Daffy shouting at Elmer Fudd, another Wile E. Coyote blasting off on a rocket downhill, and another with Bugs Bunny massaging Elmer's head. Seeing the Looney Tunes gave Swackhammer an idea to save his theme park.

Swackhammer: YES! LOONEY! YES! Now you're talking! Looney! Looney, that's it! That's the word I was looking for! Looney! Get the Looney Tunes!

Bupkus: (Cheerleader jump) LOONEY TUNES!

Swackhammer: Bring them here-

Blanko: Excuse me, sir? Just noticing, sir. They're from Earth. What if they can't come?

Swackhammer: What did you say? What if they can't come?

He reached down and grabbed Blanko. An evil grin appeared on his face.

Swackhammer: _Make_ 'em.

Blanko: (Mutters) Cool.

Swackhammer: MAKE 'EM!

Swackhammer and his Nerdluck henchmen cackled wickedly. Capturing the Looney Tunes and forcing them to work at his theme park would be perfect.


	4. A Regular DayOr Not

Meanwhile back on Earth,

Sophie is in Physical Education. It is Friday afternoon, last period of the day. Everyone is playing soccer outside on the field. Sophie is playing with a team wearing a yellow belt around her waist, while the other team are wearing green belts. The teams wore fake colored belts in order to tell which team is which. Throughout the game, Sophie's team behind the other team by a couple of points, that is because of the leader of the other team, John Matthews, a popular jock.

Shawn: John is really good at soccer.

Eric: Is there anything this guy can't do?

On the field, Sophie was at the goalie, waiting for the ball to come, so she can kick it away from the net while a fellow team member, Kyle Logan, stood by, wanting to help cover her.

Kyle: Got any plans for the weekend?

Sophie: (Shrugs) I don't know. Maybe watch some Looney Tunes reruns.

Kyle: (Rolls his eyes) You such a kid.

Sophie: So what. Nothing wrong with that.

The two got into position as the players were coming towards them, with the soccer ball. John kick the ball hard, but Sophie massaged to stop the ball, before it hit the net. The blue team cheered, when their teammate blocked the goal. While Katharine, a snobby teammate of Sophie's glared at her.

Katharine: (Glares) Hey twit! Let the hunk score!

Sophie: (Rolling her eyes) If he can get it past me, then sure.

Moments later, the red belt team came back again and John kicked the ball into the net and his team cheered.

Katharine: You suck!

Sophie: Relax! I got the next one!

Katharine: Well, here's you chance to prove it!

The girls got back into position as the red belt team was coming back at them. John kicked the ball towards the net, but this time, Sophie was determined to prove herself. So, Sophie kicked the ball so hard and the ball hit John right in the groin. He grabbed his crotch as he screamed like a girl and fall to the ground, and curl up in a ball. His and Sophie's teams winced and said "Ooooo" When they saw where John got hit. Mrs. Baker, the gym teacher, checked on John to see if he was alright.

Mrs. Baker: Are you alright?

John: (Dazed and Squeaked) Yes...

Mrs. Baker: Sophie, great kick. Just try to aim next time.

The students from the blue belt team stared at Sophie in stunned silence as she walked past the staring vacant eyes to the locker room. Katharine was fuming while Sophie gave her a smirk like Wile E. Coyote's.

Sophie: Still think I am useless?

When school was over and the bell rang, teenagers raced out of the building for the bus, their parent's waiting cars, or their own cars. Sophie was just passing the staircase, when she saw Katharine and some other girls. Sophie was walking by, when she heard their conversation.

Katharine: She is just a smug little girl, that deserves to get punched.

Kate: I can't stand her!

Kelly: I know!

Sophie rolled her eyes at them and started to walk home.

As she was walking, she was thinking on what desert she should make tonight. She makes desert for her family on Friday's, and she also set aside some for Bugs, since he likes her cooking.

Sophie's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her cellphone. Fishing it out of her pocket, she saw her mom's name on the screen, and she answered it.

Sophie: Hello.

Rose: Hey sweetie. Guess what.

Sophie: What?

Rose: I got tickets to the Michael Jordan game.

Sophie: (Excited) You did!

Rose: Yep! So, hurry home, so we can go!

Sophie ended the call and ran like the roadrunner straight home.

* * *

At the baseball game, Michael Jordan didn't seem to be doing well with the sport. He was having trouble with his batting skills. However, everyone loved him so much, when her played with the Chicago Bulls, they never actually complained about his baseball skills. They would just applaud and cheer him one, when he swung the bat and missed the ball.

Umpire: Strike one!

Some people booed while most of them cheered.

Sitting in the stands among the thousands of people were Sophie and her mom, Rose.

As Michael stepped back up to the plate, the catcher thanked for autographing a basketball for his kid, and then told him not to swing at a curve ball. But, Michael was confused and ended up swing at the bat, getting himself a strike two. The crowd cheered for him anyways, except for Sophie.

Rose: What's wrong, Honey?

Sophie: He reminds me of myself. When I miss the ball during soccer. The only difference is people here are cheering and encouraging Jordan, but my teammates complain and don't encourage me to protect the goalie, and when I do, I don't get praised. Not to mention that I kicked the ball straight into the groin of the other team's leader.

Rose laughed.

Rose: Don't worry. People will one day.

One of the baseball team's promoters was watching Michael carefully, so he call a fat guy named 'Stan' and told him to make sure nobody is to bother Jordan, just to make him the happiest player in the world.

Meanwhile, Michael swung the bat again and he ended up getting a strike-out. The catcher didn't seem to mind as Michael walked back to the bench as everybody in the crowd applauded, even though he struck out.

The other baseball players weren't worried as Michael sat down on the bench. Stan appeared from the top of the bleachers, trying to talk to Michael. He didn't realize that he was losing his grip from the top as he suddenly fell to the ground right in front of Michael.

Sophie and Rose: (Winced) Oooooo!

Rose turned to Sophie, while smiling nervously.

Rose: Well, what can happen?

All of a sudden, the wind picked harshly and a sonic boo was heard in the sky. Everyone looked up to see that it was blue and yellow striped spaceship with headlights, zoomed past the stadium and disappeared into the clouds.

Sophie: (Still staring at the sky) What the heck was that?

* * *

The spaceship dove underground in front of a Piggly Wiggly store while some people ran out of the way. Inside the spaceship were Pound, Bang, Bupkus, Nawt, and Blanko.

Pound: Hang on!

Bang: Hanging on!

Nawt: Hanging on!

Blanko: Are we there yet?

There was something up ahead. The Nerdlucks screamed for a minute, but as they got closer, they could see a concentric Looney Tunes rings with the Warner Brothers logo at the center of it. The Looney Tunes theme song was heard as the Nerdlucks looked at the logo in awe.

Pound: Bombastic!

Nawt: Cool!

Their spaceship squeezed through the Warner Brothers ring as if it were a portal to Looney Tune Land. The spaceship finally got through the portal. As the ship sailed through the sky, somewhere down in the forest below, Bugs Bunny was trying to get away from Elmer Fudd, who was shooting at him far behind a distance.

Elmer: Alright, you rascal bunny! Come back here, you screwy rodent!

After a few seconds of running, Bugs stops t talk to the audience.

Bug: I'll be with you in a second folks, after I finish with nature boy here.

Then, Elmer Fudd appeared as he poked his gun on Bug's head.

Elmer: Alright, you pesky rabbit! I've got you now!

Before Elmer could shoot, a ramp came down on his head, squishing him. Bugs looked up to see the Nerdlucks coming out of their spaceship.

Pound: One small step for moi!

Bang: One giant leap for Moron Mountain!

No sooner he said that, he jabbed the end of the flagpole on Pound's foot, making him scream. Bugs just looked down on Elmer, still under the ramp.

Bugs: And one whooper headache for Elmer Fudd.

The Nerdlucks came down the ramp, close enough to Bug's feet, showing that they were very short.

Bugs: Diminutive, ain't they?

Bang: We seek the one they call Bugs Bunny.

Nawt: Yeah, Bugs Bunny.

Bang: Have you seen him?

Pound: Where is the guy?

Blanko: Is he around?

Bugs looks at the audience with a face that basically said 'Really?'

Bugs: Hmm. Bugs Bunny. Say, does he have great big long ears, like this? (Pulls his ears out)

Nerdlucks: Yeah.

Bugs: And does he hop around, like this? (Hops around the forest)

Nerdlucks: Yeah!

Bugs: Well does he say 'What's up Doc,' like this? (Eats a carrot with his hand on Pounds head) Eh, what's up, Doc?

Nerdlucks: YEAH!

Bugs: Nope. Never heard of him.

He walked away, leaving the Nerdlucks with disappointed groans.

Bugs:(Looks at the Audience) You know, maybe there is no intelligent life out there in the universe after all.

As he walked on through the forest, humming to himself, a fire blast shot at him from nowhere. The blast destroyed part of the forest and gave Bugs quite a shock as he was covered in soot.

Pound: Hold on there, Mr. Looney Tune!

Bugs turned around in shock as his ears dropped to see that the Nerdlucks shot him with their alien guns that remind him of bazookas.

Bupkus: hey, what do you think we are, stupid?

Nawt: Don't move a muscle!

Pound: Ok Bunny. Gather up your Tune pals. We're taking you for a ride!

Blanko: Totally, alright! So, like, where are we going?

Annoyed with Blanko's stupidity, Pound smacked Blanko in the face, leaving him dizzy.

Blanko: Are we there yet?


	5. The Right To Defend Themselves

Sophie was in the living with her mom watching the news.

Michael Jordan was striking out and the news man was talking trash about it.

Sophie: (To the Reporter) Mom get me the bat, so I can knock his lights out!

Reporter: _Michael, I know golf is your sport, but not here._

Sophie: He's keeping a promise!

Rose: (Shakes her head and gets up) I don't want to listen to this. Go ahead and watch what you want.

She left the room, leaving Sophie in the living room. Sophie picked up the remote and flipped through some channels until she stopped at a good Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner cartoon. (Beep, Beep). Wile E. Coyote was carrying a heavy anvil and started walking across the wire, but the wire dipped down low towards the ground.

Sophie: (Laughs and Smiles Fondly) Wile E. Coyote, you are a funny guy.

Sophie has been harboring a crush on the coyote, ever since she was little. He would always make her laugh. Even though, he is her favorite. She loves the Looney Tunes with all her heart.

Sophie watched the coyote on the screen with a pang of sympathy, for she understands the rough treatment that he was getting from the Roadrunner, almost like the rough treatment that she gets at school. On TV, Wile touched the ground when the Roadrunner showed up. He mad a meep, meep sound and raced away. Then Porky Pig ran up to the screen.

Porky: Stop this c-c-cartoon! (Roadrunner returns) We've got an em-m-m-mergency Cartoon Union M-M-Meeting to go to!

Seeing Porky in this cartoon was quite a surprise for Sophie. Then, the Roadrunner quickly sped off with Porky behind him.

Porky: Hey! Wait for-wait for m-hold your horses!

Wile dropped the anvil and started to follow them, only for the wire that he was standing on, shot him up in the air and off screen. Right after the gag, there were no characters on the screen, only the scenery.

Sophie stared at the television in confusion.

Sophie: (Confused and Worried) What's going on?

* * *

That night in Looney Tune Land, toons from many cartoons were going into Town Hall for the meeting. Wile came crashing through the roof and landed on the carpet floor, and was covered in soot. Daffy Duck came in, wrapped in bath towels and soaking wet, and stepped on Wile's snout and pushed Foghorn Leghorn aside on his way in.

Daffy: Stop the Music! Top duck coming through! Jeez! So, what's the big emergency?

Everyone turned to the figures on stage. The Nerdlucks stood there as they had Bugs Bunny tied up in chains after they had captured him, but Bugs decided to play it cool, like he usually does.

Bugs: These little guys here would like to make a announcement. (Holds a microphone for Pound) Here ya go, shorty.

The Nerdlucks pushed Pound forward, so he could make the announcement.

Pound: Alright, alright! (Clears throat) You. All of you, are now our prisoners!

A moment of silence occurred throughout the entire theater, then laughter erupted from the world crowd of toons.

Sylvester: (Sarcastically) We're in big trouble now!

Pound was embarrassed, but Nawt tried to help by turning the microphone in his direction.

Nawt: We're taking you to our theme park in outer space!

Blanko: No fooling.

Nawt: Where you'll be our slaves! Placed on display for the amusement of our paying customers!

Sylvester chuckled as he looked over at Elmer Fudd. One of the hillbilly brothers looked at Porky as if these aliens were being serious with their threat. Porky just smirked and shrugged at them.

Daffy: (Sarcastically) Oh, fear clutches to my breast!

The toons started laughing again while Daffy and Sylvester were heading for the exit. Yosemite Sam came up on stage with his guns blasting.

Yosemite Sam: Now hold it right there, varmint! We ain't a goin' nowhere!

He aimed his two pistols at Pound, but the alien grabbed his laser gun and shot Sam, leaving him in his underwear and burning him to a crisp. Then, the other aliens held out their laser guns at the audience, who had stopped laughing when they saw what they did to Yosemite Sam.

Pound: (Threateningly) You were saying? Alright, everybody aboard the spaceship!

The toons immediately raised their hands in the air to surrender as if they are gonna be arrested. But Bugs was coming with a plan as he removed the chains from his body.

Bugs: Eh, not so fast Doc. You can't just turn us into slaves. That would be bad. You got to give us a chance to defend ourselves.

Pound: (Mock tone) Oh yeah? Who says?

He aimed his laser gun at Bugs as the rabbit showed them a book that said 'How to draw Cartoon Characters' but Bugs changed the title, so that it said 'How to capture Cartoon Characters.'

Bugs: There! Read 'em and weep, boys!

The five aliens looked through the book and found a piece of paper taped to a page that said 'Give them a chance to defend themselves'

Bang: Do we have to?

Nawt: It's in the rule book.

Blanko: Ok! It is in the rule book!

Pound: Ok, we'll give you a chance to defend yourselves. In order to fight for your freedom, you gotta give us a challenge.

Bugs: Uno momento! (Goes through door) We have to confer! (Closes door)

Backstage at the theater backroom, Bugs was dressed as a general while standing behind a huge American flag. With him backstage were Daffy, Porky, and Elmer Fudd.

Bugs: Alright troops! It is for us to choose a battlefield that affords-

Porky: Oh! I g-g-got it!

Bugs: Yes, Private Porkster. (Helmet covers his eyes)

Porky: How about we challenge them to a b-b-b-spelling bee.

Elmer: Say, we could have a bowling tournament. (Laughs)

Sylvester: (Walks in) Suffering Succotash! What's wrong with all of ya? I'd say we get a ladder, wait til the old lady's out of the room, than grab that little bird!

The putty tat was in the middle of having an imagination, that involved him finally capturing Tweety Bird and he was breathing heavily with red eyes and in a maniac manner, until Bugs patted him on the back and calmed him down.

Bugs: Whoa, whoa! Take a deep breath, Sly. (Sylvester nods rapidly) Ok, let's analyze the completion.

He pulled down a chart that was a blue print showing the Nerdlucks' height and weight and what they looked like.

Bugs: Now. What are we looking at here? We've got a small race of invading aliens.

Daffy: Small arms, short legs. (Shorted his arms and legs)

Elmer: Not very fast. (Rubs his chin)

Sylvester: Tiny little guys.

Porky: Can't jump high.

Suddenly, an idea for a challenge came in their brains as they all smiled evilly. The Nerdlucks entered the room, when the chart rolled up, and Bugs held up a basketball and spun it on his finger as he, Daffy, Sylvester, Porky, and Elmer looked down on the little aliens, arms folded.

Bugs: We challenge you to a basketball game!

Pound: Alright! Basketball it is!

Bang: Basketball!

Nawt: Yes!

Bupkus: Boy, oh boy!

Blanko: Alrighty! Uh...what is basketball?

Bupkus: What's that?

Nawt: Beats me.

Bang: We didn't have it in school.

Pound: I have no idea.

Bugs: LIGHTS!

The big screen in the theater came to life as the movie went started to countdown to start the film. Foghorn was trying to find a seat, which was hard for some toons to see.

Barnyard Dawg: Hey! Down in front!

He tossed his bag of popcorn at Foghorn's head, knocking him out, so the audience could see. That's when an old black and white, retro tutorial movie about basketball started.

Narrator: An exhilarating team sport currently growing rapidly in the popularity is basketball. Unlike football and baseball, only five men can play on the team. It's a fast-paced, razzle-dazzle game that requires wits and even faster reflexes. Here's how it's done in the professional ranks. The National Basketball Association, featuring the best players in the world.

When the narrator of the film mentioned 'the best players in the world,' this gave the Nerdlucks an idea, smiling malevolently.

Nawt: The best players in the world.

Bupkus: The best!


	6. A Problem and Breakdown

That night in New York City at an NBA game, the Nerdlucks snuck into the game wearing a trench-coat and hat. They stole the talents from the five NBA stars, Charles Barkley, Patrick Ewing, Muggsy Bogues, Larry Johnson, and Shawn Bradley, leaving the players tripping over themselves like fifth-graders at their first square dance.

At home, Sophie was watching TV in her room. The news about the NBA incident was on the TV. It was showing clips of the NBA players getting hit in the face with the ball, dropping the ball, and walking awkwardly, not to mention acting strange.

Sophie: (Bewildered) Seriously, what the heck is going?! First a spaceship at a football game, then happened on my favorite show, and now this.

Sophie sighed and laid her head down on her pillow.

Sophie: Maybe I should ask Bugs, if he knows something.

She turns her head towards her window on the left side of her room, looks at the forest in her backyard.

Sophie: What is he doing anyway?

* * *

In Looney Tune Land, Bugs was showing Sylvester, Elmer, Foghorn, Wile, Sam, Porky, Pepe, Tweety, and Taz how to play basketball.

Bugs: Ok, ok. Now. Which of you maroons has ever played basketball before?

No one answered. Obviously, no toon has ever played basketball before. The Daffy popped up.

Daffy: I have coach! And there's an important question I need to ask you.

A stage appeared and on the walls were shadows of ducks wearing women's clothes. Daffy was dressing up in different styles of clothes while 'Giving You All That I Got' plays in the background.

Daffy: What do you think? I'm kind of partial to purple and gold myself. It goes better with my coloring.

Porky: (Comes over) Guys! Uh, n-nice outfit Daffy. T-The little aliens say it's their turn to use the court.

The Nerdlucks were working out, but not too well.

Bugs: Eh sure. Let the little pipsqueaks knock themselves out.

Daffy: Too bad. You can't practice getting taller boys!

The other toons laughed and walked off. But as the toons started to leave, the sky got dark and thunder crashed. The Nerdlucks opened a bag and touched a glowing ball that held the NBA player's talents. They touched the ball and started to feel funny.

The toons turned around to see what happened. Suddenly, the Nerdlucks began to transform and grew bigger, taller, muscular, and scarier. The toons looked up at them terrified as the monsters towered over them, grinning malevolently, like a group of bullies.

Blanko: Hey little pig. Boo

Porky: Aaaah! (Looks down) I wet myself.

Bang: (Picks up the basketball) Time to play a little basketball.

He threw the ball to the ground, causing an earthquake and surrounding Daffy, Porky, Sylvester, Elmer, Wile, Taz, Sam, and Foghorn.

Daffy: Those little pipsqueaks just turned into superstars!

Porky: They're m-m-m-monsters!

Sylvester: Suffering succotash! They're Monstars!

The Monstars stomped away, while Bang popped the ball between his fingers with a pop.

Bang: Bye, bye.

As the Monstars left, a building collapsed. Bugs was munching on a carrot and watched them leave, then turned to the audience.

Bugs: Eh, I think we might need a little bit of help.

* * *

A short time later,

Sophie was at the park, practicing for the next gym class activity next week, which is basketball. She was shooting, dribbling, and etc. as she was pretending that she was facing opponents. She was so focused in what she was doing, that she did not see a pair of binoculars watching her from a rabbit hole.

As she was practicing, a voice called out to her.

?: (Snobbish tone) Hey Sophie.

Sophie turned around and scowled at the owner of the voice, Katharine.

Sophie: (Turns back to shooting hoops) What do you want now, Katharine?

Katharine: What are you doing?

Sophie: Practicing for next week's activity.

Katharine scoffs at Sophie, making said person, stop and fully turn towards her.

Sophie: (Glares) What now?

Katharine: That is what don't get about you. You're a girl and yet you enjoy doing boyish things. What you spend to much time with you dear old dad.

Sophie drops the basketball and glares harshly at Katharine.

Sophie: Carefully where you are trending, Katharine.

Katharine just gives her a cruel and evil smile.

Katharine: At least...I still have my father.

Sophie's glare intensified.

Katharine: What ever did happen to you dad? Did he abandon you, Oh that is probably it. I mean, who wouldn't want a useless weakling like you, and who knows maybe you're mother will abandon you soon. (Laughs cruelly)

Sophie was trying to hold in her anger as Katharine was running her mouth at her, but when she talked about her mother abandoning her, that was when she snapped. She shoved Katharine

Sophie: (Sneers and Speaks Harshly) You think you are all tough, because you are daddy's little girl. Well, you need to face things on your own, because daddy dearest won't be there to protect you from all you battles. (Lowers her head as her shoulders began to shake.)

Sophie lifted her head up, making Katharine see the tears running down Sophie's face.

Sophie: My father was sleeping with another w-woman, ever since I-I was b-born, so I don't know what it is like to have a f-father, nor do I want that awful man in my life, ever ag-gain.

As she spoke, Sophie's voice was starting to crack.

Katharine just stared at Sophie, before a cruel smirk formed on her face.

Katharine: Then, maybe you should not have been born then.

Sophie's tears came down faster. She had enough of people like Katharine, making fun of her, for her father, she wanted it to end. Sophie began to break down, she then turned around ran towards the hilltop that were near the park...

in the direction of the rabbit hole.


	7. A Wish Granted

Sophie ran as fast she can to get far away from Katharine.

As she reached the rabbit hole, her legs gave out and she fell on stomach. She then laid there for a moment, before she began to sob. Sophie just wanted to forget about the whole ordeal, all the bullying that she suffered over the years, hoping that everything would be Ok, but Katharine's words were still in her head, and that made her sob harder.

Sophie: (Sobbing) W-Why? What h-have I-I done t-to deserve this c-cruel fate?!

Sophie laid there for a couple more moments, before she sat up on her knees, reached up, wiped her tears away, and lowered her hands back on her lap. She then looked up at the sky for a moment before closing her eyes,

Sophie: I just wish people would like to be my friend, and for people to appreciate me for all my hard work.

There is an old saying 'Be careful, what you wish for,' because no sooner did Sophie said those words, a rope popped up from the rabbit hole and lassoed her arms. Sophie's eyes snapped open and gasped as she found herself yanked through the hole.

* * *

In the tunnel of the rabbit hole, Sophie was pulled deeper into the underground while she was screaming. Up ahead, she saw the Warner Brothers portal. She closed her eyes as she was squeezing right through it, and because of her closed eyes. She did not see the sparkles that shimmered around her, transforming her. Sophie fell through the sky and landed in Looney Tune Land with a big thud that shook the ground, briefly.

Yosemite Sam was the reason, that Sophie was dragged down into Looney Tune Land as he reeled back the rope, he used to pull the young lady into the cartoon world. Sophie stood up, shaken and dizzy from the fall. She was seeing birds for a minute for a minute, when she saw Bugs standing under the tree, greeting them.

Bugs: Uh, look out for that first step, kid. It's a real lulu.

Sophie: (Confused) Bugs?

Bugs: Eh, you were expecting maybe the Easter Bunny? Also welcome to Looney Tune Land, kiddo.

Sophie looked around and she was in awe. Everything around her was cartoonish. She began to smile and laugh in joy, the sound of her laugh made a soft smile appeared on Bugs' face, she was so very broken earlier, but now her inner child is released. He decided to point out one more thing to her.

Bugs: Also, look at yourself.

Sophie was confused, but when she looked down at herself and gasped. She was still wearing her clothes, but she saw fur on her arms. She looked down at her reflection in puddle of water. She saw a grey wolf with green eyes and brown hair staring back at her.

Sophie: (Shocked and in awe) I'm a cartoon.

At that moment, Elmer Fudd looked out of a barber shop with Foghorn.

Elmer: Oh, look! Is that her?

Sylvester: (From a manhole) Oh boy!

Granny: Isn't she beautiful?

Taz: (Comes out of a mailbox) Basketball!

High up in a tree in his nest, Tweety looked down and saw the newcomer.

Tweety: I tawt I taw...I did; I did see a wulf.

The Looney Tunes surrounded Sophie with looks of interest.

Porky: P-P-Pardon me, but we're s-s-so happy to have you here at such d-d-difficult times.

Foghorn: Young lady, I say, young lady. Welcome to Looney Tune Land!

Sophie: (Smiles kindly) Thank you.

Granny: So, this is the young lady that you have been telling everyone about, Bugs?

Bugs: (Munching on a carrot) Eh, that's right. Meet Sophie.

Pepe: Bonjour Mademoiselle.

Sylvester: (Pushes Pepe away) Beat it, stinky! (To Sophie) Excuse me, mam. New to these parts?

Before Sophie could say anything, Sylvester was shoved to the side, and when Sophie saw who it was, she blushed. Standing in front of her was none other then her little crush, Wile E. Coyote. He held his hand out for her to shake. A shock went through their bodies as Sophie shook it shyly, with her head down, but glanced up at him with a blush still on her face.

But then, the moment was broken. When Roadrunner speared, pushing Wile aside, checking out Sophie, and then he made a meep meep in her face.

Sophie: (Giggles) Hello to you too.

Taz and Speedy looked over the wolf girl. Speedy took off his hat, and bowed to her like a gentleman while Taz gave her some flowers. But then, Daffy arrived, shoving the toons aside, and was wearing a doctor outfit to check up on wolf girl.

Daffy: Back up! Let the doctor take a look.

He pulled a lever, and Sophie was shot right in the sky in a chair and stopped in midair.

Daffy: Oops. A little high.

Sophie: (Gulps) Oh boy

Daffy: Going down!

He pulled down the lever and Sophie fell down screaming and land back on the ground. The toons held up score cards at her landing.

Daffy: So, what do you say, we go for a little spin?

He spun the chair around, making the wolf feel dizzy. Daffy looked through Sophie's ear to see if they were clear.

Daffy: Now let's see what we got inside here.

Bugs: (From the other side of Sophie's ear) Yodelayheehoo!

Then Daffy placed a thermometers in Sophie's mouth.

Daffy: Say ah!

The thermometer exploded and he stamped her forehead that says 'A-OK.'

Daffy: Alright! She's okay!

Sophie giggled as she rubbed the stamp on her forehead. After she was done, She turned to Bugs, who was standing right next to her.

Sophie: So Bugs, I been meaning to ask you. Why didn't you show up yesterday, and why did you bring me here?

Bugs: Why, I thought you'd never ask. You see these aliens came from outer space and want to make us slaves for their theme park. Eh, what do we care; they're little. So we challenged them to a basketball game. But then they show up and they ain't so little; THEY'RE HUGE! We need to beat these guys, because they're talking about slavery. They'll make us do stand-up comedy, the same jokes every night for all eternity. We're gonna be locked up like wild animals and be trotted out to perform in front of a bunch of low-brow, bug-eyed, fat-headed, humor challenged aliens! Eh, what I'm trying to say is: WE NEED YOUR HEEEELP!

Sophie: (Distressed) Whoa! What?! I'm not that good, Bugs?!

Bugs: I've been watching you. I watched you play in the park, and at home.

Sophie: (Shakes her head) Bugs. I don't think I'm any good.

Bugs: Right, and I've quit being a Shakespearean actor. (Holds up a rabbit skull)

Sophie: (Conflicted) Bugs. I-I...I don't know.

Bugs wraps a arm around Sophie's shoulders.

Bugs: (Speaks softly) Do you really want us to be gone forever? Your childhood heroes? Me? Even You-Know-Who?

For a minute, Sophie was pondering about her answer.


	8. Sophie's Answer

The toons led Sophie into the gymnasium.

Sophie: Bugs. I am still not sure.

Bugs: Eh, you will change your mind after seeing our facilities!

The wolf girl stared at the gym in shock and disgust. It was a like a hurricane came through.

Daffy: (Holds a hoop) We got hoops! (Hoop breaks and he falls)

Elmer: We got weights!

Taz lifted a weight, but a piece fell on the Goofy Gophers and it toppled, carrying Taz with it.

Sylvester: We've got balls!

He showed Sophie, a locker and opened it, but a variety of balls buried him. Sophie giggled.

Sophie: (Looks around the room) Uh, guys. What about the mess on the floor.

Daffy: Mess? You're about a little mess? There's nothing a little spit shine wouldn't fix. Spit Shine!

Sylvester: Spit Shine!

The toons starting spitting on the floor. Taz grabbed two mops and did his signature spin. As he spun around, he cleaned the whole gym, making it look brand new.

Taz: Lemony fresh!

Sophie: (Laughs) You guys are nuts.

Porky: Correction, we're the Looney Tunes.

Daffy: And as exclusively property and trademark of Warner Brothers Inc.

He held up his butt to show a WB logo, kissing the logo with a big smooch.

Suddenly, they heard a rumbling noise. Nawt burst through the door with a snarl, followed by Pound with a roar. Bang and Bupkus broke through the double door.

Bupkus: I'm here!

Blanko: (Enters) Me too! (Hits a basketball hoop and covers his face) That hurt!

The Monstars approached the wolf girl, growling with interest.

Sophie: (Glares at the Monstars) Who are these guys?

Bugs: (Hides behind Sophie) Well, remember the tiny aliens I told you about?

He pointed at the Monstars, indicating that those _were_ the tiny aliens.

Sophie gulped.

Sophie: (Worried) Oh dear.

Pound: You've heard of the Dream Team, well we're the Mean Team, doll.

Bupkus: Doll!

Sophie: (Eye twitches) Doll?

Nawt: We're the Monstars: M-O-N...um?

Pound: I haven't seen you around, Doll. Where are you from?

Sophie hated being called Doll, and she is pretty sure, every female does.

Sophie: (Glares) I'm new around here.

Pound: Heard you are professional in basketball. Let's see what you got, girl!

He tossed the ball at Sophie, but Sophie did not want to play with these guys.

Sophie: I don't play with bullies. (She tosses the ball back to Pound.)

Bukpus: "I don't play with bullies"

The Monstars laughed at that comment.

Bang: Maybe you're chicken.

He started flapping his arms and clucking. Foghorn tried to defend the wolf girl.

Foghorn: I say, I resemble that remark!

Sophie: You are nothing, but children!

Pound: Hey!

Pound grabbed Sophie and made her into the shape of a basketball. Pound tossed her to Nawt and dribbled her. He tossed Sophie away to Bang, who caught her, and dunked her so hard that the glass from the basketball hoop broke. Sophie bounced and moaned until she came back to her normal shape. The Toons looked at her with worried faces as Sophie returned to her normal shape.

Pound: Hey everybody! Look at your hero now!

Sophie felt someone help stand up. She opened her eyes as she looked to the source only to see Wile. It turns out that Wile was the one, who helped her. Sophie couldn't help, but give Wile a small smile.

Sophie: (Smiling Kindly) Thanks, Wile.

He gives her a kind look back, that made her cheeks heat up.

Foghorn: You ok, miss?

Sophie: I think so. (Glares at the Monstars) You guys are making a big mistake.

Bang: You're all washed up, mutt!

Both Sophie and Wile growled at the insult.

Sophie: Mutt?!

Tweety: She is not washed up! Sophie's the greatest ever!

Bang: Shut up.

He flicked Tweety against the wall and slid to the ground. Sophie gasped and rushed over to him with Wile, right behind her. She gently picked Tweety up in her paws as him moaned in pain. Sophie and Wile were staring at him with concern.

Sophie: (Concerned) Tweety?

Tweety: My poor little cranium.

Blanko: Yeah, are you ok? (Bang and Bupkus growled at him) Whoops.

Tweety: You're not scared of them, are you Sophie?

Sophie glanced at the Monstars, who each gave her a evil grin. Furious and angered by the treatment that they gave Tweety, Sophie gently handed Tweety over to Wile. She then, whirled around to face the savages.

Sophie: (Growling) You are making a huge mistake.

Bang: Oooh. Like we're really scared of you. What are you gonna do about it, mutt?

The Monstars only laughed and jeered at her.

Pound: Sorry, basketball ain't right for you, Doll. (He shoves a finger in her face.)

Sophie tried her hardest to ignore their childish insults. But when they called her Doll again, that was when she snapped. Her whole body slowly turned red, ready to explode like the thermometer Daffy gave her earlier.

Growling, Sophie grabbed Pound's finger, and lifted him in the air, causing the Monstars to stop laughing, and watch as well as the Toons. Sophie then started slamming Pound on the ground over and over while he was screaming his head off. The Toons were staring at Sophie in amazement as She then shaped Pound into a ball like he did to her, and then tossed him into the air. Sophie then pulls a bat from behind her, readies herself, while having a evil wolfish smirk on her face. As Pound came back down, she swung the back and knocked him straight into the other Monstars, making them shoot out of the gym while screaming their heads off.

The Toons looked at Sophie in awe. They had never seen anyone stick up for them before, nor show that kind of nerve to stand up to those creeps.

Sophie: If those creeps, think for one minute that they are gonna take my childhood from me. They can think again.

Sophie then walked over to the basketball on the floor, picked it up, and faced the Looney Tunes. She then looked at each toon as they were giving her a hopeful look on each of their faces, she then stopped at Bugs, who was smirking at her, and then her eyes landed on Wile, who had a fond look on his face. Sophie really was in love with the coyote after all. She gave him a breath taking smile and it resulted in Wile having a dreamy look on his face as hearts were in his eyes. Sophie giggled at how silly, he looked, she then face her heores.

Sophie: (Smile) Let's play some basketball.


	9. A New Teammate and A Trip

The Toons were in the gym practicing for the game.

But, they were doing what they would do normally do in their cartoons. Yosemite Sam fired his guns, Foghorn was whacking Barnyard Dog's butt, Pepe pranced after Penelope, and Taz was spinning as usual. Daffy lost a bunch of feathers on his butt. Wile E. Coyote got his hands on a basketball after it bounced off of Daffy's head, but Roadrunner stole it from him and meep, meeped at him. Roadrunner raced around the room, spun around Sophie, and raced off into a painted image of the desert. An angry Wile tried to go after him, but he smacked face into the painted image and it rolled up, wrapping up Wile in the process. Sophie ran over, pulled Wile out and brushed him off.

Sophie: (Worried) Are you alright?

Wile: Don't worry, my dear. I am used to it.

Sophie gasped.

Sophie: (Surprised) You talked.

Wile: True, but i only speak, when i am working with Bugs Bunny. (Twiddles thumbs, nervously) Does it bother you?

Sophie: (Giggled) No. I always found it quite charming.

Wile: (Laughs) Well, i must also say that your voice sounds like the voice of a angel.

The two canines just stood there gazing into each other's eyes, with nothing, but fondness in their eyes. The moment was broken, when someone cleared their throat. The canines looked over to see, Bugs with a smirk on his face. Sophie and Wile smiled at each other, before the female canine walked over to Bugs.

Bugs: (Smirking) Eh, What were you doing, toots?

Sophie rolled her eyes, playfully at him. Then, she addressed the Toons.

Sophie: Ok! Isn't there anyone here, who knows hot to play basketball?

The doors to the gym opened and a pretty, slim, peach and cream colored, blond haired, female bunny entered the gym.

?: Um, i have!

Sophie: Where did you come form?

?: I heard that you're practicing for a big game. I'd like to try out for the team.

Bugs: (Love-struck) She is the rabbit of my dreams! Muscles of steel...fur as soft as silk...brave as a lion! I love her! I...(Chokes)...love her!

The female bunny smiled and held her hand for a handshake, introducing herself to bugs.

Lola: Hi. My name is Lola Bunny.

Bugs: (Shakes her hand, eagerly) Lola!

Lola: (Giggles) Yes?

Bugs: Hello, name is...(Belches) BUGS!

Lola chuckled while Bugs, embarrassed, cleared his throat.

Bugs: You wanna play a little one on one, Doll?

Hearing that word, Sophie pretty much grabbed everyone, but Bugs and Lola. Once she placed everyone on the other side of the room, they looked over to her in confusion, to which she kindly explained.

Sophie: You know how mad i was, when the Monstars called me, Doll? (The Toons nod their heads) That is what Bugs, pretty much did to Lola.

They looked over and saw Lola's eyes burned with anger while Bugs, not knowing this, had hearts in his eyes.

Lola: DOLL?!

Bugs: Uh-huh!

Lola: On the court...BUGS.

Bugs: Sure!

He rushed over to join her on their little one on one game.

Tweety: Ooh. She's hot.

Everyone watched as Lola dribbled the ball with ease while Bugs got Into position.

Lola: Ready?

Bugs: Yes.

He tried to catch the ball as she ran around him in circles.

Bugs: I got it! I got it!

But, he got all tied up as Lola dribbled the ball and jumped up in the air and dunked the ball into the basket.

Sophie: (Amazed) Wow!

As Lola seductively approached bugs, he glanced up at her.

Bugs: Yes?

She brought his head close to her face.

Lola: Don't ever call me...Doll.

Bugs: Check! (Drops to the floor.)

She smiled as she walked towards the exit while the others were mesmerized by her.

Lola: Hey, nice playing with you.

Sophie: Hey, Lola! Feel free to join the team.

Lola looked back at Sophie and smiled while giving her a slight nod, before she exited the gym.

Sophie: (Smirks) Smooth, Bugs.

Bugs: Eh, she's obviously nuts about me.

Sophie rolled her eyes at him.

Sophie: Where's the ball? (Pepe gives him the ball) You guys are getting a little out of control with basketball. Let me show you, how it is done.

But, she fell to the floor, when the sleeve of her pants was caught on the floor.

Sophie: Can anyone lend me a pair of sneakers?

Bugs: Uhhh, sneakers?

The rabbit looked down at his feet. Neither he or any of the Toons were wearing sneakers.

Tweety: Sorry!

Sophie: Well. Somebody is gonna have to got to my house, and get my basketball stuff.

Daffy: Your house? In 3D land?

Sophie: Yes. And while you're there, keep out of my mom and grandma's sight. I don't wanna think how they'll react if they find you and Bugs in my house.

Daffy: Bugs is coming too?

Sophie: Yeah, someone's gotta keep an eye on you, Daffy. Plus, Bugs has already been to my house before.

Bugs: Eh, we'll be alright.

After Bugs and Daffy left, Sophie just remembered something.

Sophie: (Worried) Oh no.

Wile, who was next to her, looked at her.

Wile: What is it, my dear?

Sophie looked at him while smiling sheepishly.

Sophie: I forgot to tell them about...my dog.

* * *

That night in the real world, Bugs and Daffy were tunneling underground to get to Sophie's house.

Daffy: The view back here stinks!

He stopped suddenly, when he bumped into Bugs.

Daffy: Now, what?

Bugs: We're right in front of the Smith house.

Daffy: I know that.

Bugs: Shh! Ok, let's go this way.

Daffy: I say, let's go this way.

Bugs: He just never learns.

Sighing, Bugs tunneled to the house doorstep while Daffy tunneled to the backyard.

Daffy: Now. let's see, I must be very close.

He flickered on a lighter to see where he was, only to find himself, face to face with a German Shepherd, who growled at Daffy.

Daffy: (Faces the audience with a panicked face) Mother.

While the dog was attacking Daffy, inside the doghouse. Bugs managed to get himself into the Smith house with no problem.

Bugs: Still a nice digs. (A knock at the door) Well, well. I wonder who that could be.

He opened the door and Daffy fell in, all beat up from the dog.

Daffy: (Dazed) Twinkle, twinkle, little star. (He falls to the floor.)

Bugs: Shh! Everyone's sleeping!

Daffy: (Gets up) I knot that!

Bugs: C'mon. We got to get the gear.

They began searching the house, peeking in from door to door to different parts of the house.

Bugs: Nope! Nothing here.

Daffy: Nope! Ah, what a very nice dining set.

Bugs: Nuh-uh! Not here. Let's look upstairs.

Daffy: (Sarcastic) yes, oh fearless leader.

Luckily, the first room that they came to was Sophie's room. They noticed it was covered in Looney Tunes merchandise. Posters of each character were up on the walls, small statues of them were on the shelves by the window, and there were plushies of the cartoons on a small chest in front of the bed. However, the Wile E. Coyote plushie was on the bed. Bugs smirked at the thought of Sophie cuddling up to Wile, every night.

Daffy opened the closet and the gear was right there in a bag.

Daffy: I got the stuff.

Then, they heard a loud thud from behind the door, and they both froze in thier tracks.

Bugs/Daffy: We're caught!

But, no one came inside the room. It was suddenly quiet.

Bugs: Who's out there?

Daffy: Ok, ok. I'll check.

He opened the door and was face to face with the german shepherd, who growled at Daffy, who slammed the door in the dog's face.

Daffy: I found an angry German Shepherd.

The dog rammed the door down, crushing Daffy painfully.

Daffy: The pain!

Bugs ran towards them. He manages to jump over the dog and grab Daffy in the process. They ran outside and into the forest in the backyard.

The dog was barking at the forest, and Rose came out after from being woken up by the dog's barking.

Rose: (Kneels and strokes the dogs) Charlie, what's wrong?

Charlie whimpered as he stared at the forest.

Rose: (Stands up) Come on, you can sleep with Momma.

Charlie then runs back into the house, while Rose just stands there looking at the forest, hoping that her daughter was alright.

Rose: (Softly) Sophie...


	10. Montage and Nightly Confessions

At the gym, Daffy, Porky, Taz, Foghorn, Sylvester, Tweety, Wile, and Lola were using a TV and moving along to an exercise instructor on screen.

Bugs stuck his head out from the door to the locker room.

Bugs: Eh, guys?

Looney Tunes: Yes?

Bugs: Look who's finally ready to play.

As he stepped back and opened the door, Sophie walked out. Her basketball uniform was all blue with black lining. The Toons stared at her with looks of awe.

Sophie: You better pay attention to see how it is done.

She began showing the Toons some moves and ducked the ball in the hoop without missing. The Toons were clapping and cheering for her.

Sophie: Got it? (The Toons nod) Good! Now. Show me what you got.

* * *

Through the day to afternoon, and after the next day's practice. Sophie decided to explore the rest of Looney Tune Land for fun, or hang out with her toons.

* * *

Wile was trying to build super rocket blades to help him in the big game, tomorrow. But, the pieces didn't fit well and they fell apart. Sophie saw this and attempted to help him. At first, Wile thought that Sophie couldn't do it, but that changed when he saw Sophie managed to put it together.

When Wile attempted to try out the rocket blades, they went too fast and then Wile crashed into a wall. Concerned, Sophie ran over to him, and kneeled down on the ground while taking his head in her arms. The coyote slowly opened his eyes and gazed up into the wolf girl's beautiful and sparkling eyes. The way that she is looking at him and holding him, it sent a spark through the coyote's body. Wile gave her a small smile to let her know, that he is fine. She smiled back at him, and ran her hand through the fur on his head, as he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation.

* * *

That night, the Looney Tunes were at Bugs' mansion. Sophie was telling them about her life. They never knew that they kept their number one favorite fan going after her whole ordeal. When she told them about the incident with the soccer ball, they all laughed so hard that they were not making any noise. But that changed, when Sophie told them about the thing with Katharine, they were really angry that Wile, picked up Roadrunner and tossed him out the window without realizing that he had his nemesis in his hands, Sophie was touched that the Toons are so protective of her.

* * *

That night, the Looney Tunes left for their homes for the night.

Sophie was sitting in the grass in front of the mansion as she was looking up and watching the stars. She heard footsteps behind her, so when she turned she saw that it was Wile.

Sophie: (Smiling) Hey, Wile.

Wile: (Smiling back) Hello, my dear.

Wile sat down next to Sophie, and joined her at watching the stars. They spent a hour at star-gazing, just enjoying the silence, before Wile spoke up.

Wile: Sophie?

Sophie: (Turning towards him) Hmm?

Wile: I have two questions. May I ask them?

Sophie: Sure.

Wile: (Smirking) First question. Is it true that you sleep with a plush version of me?

Sophie felt her entire body heat up as her eye's went wide she panicked.

Sophie: (Blushing and panicking) W-W-W-Who told you that?!

Wile: Bugs let it out in his sleep.

Sophie started grumbling threats at the rabbit making Wile laugh.

Sophie: (Grumbling) Yeah. It's true.

Wile: Splendid. Now the second question. Might I confess something?

Sophie was curious, so she looked at him with still a faint blush on her face.

Sophie: Sure.

Wile took a deep breath before letting it out.

Wile: When I first met you, I thought I saw a beautiful angel that has came down from heaven after hearing out plea. But as days went by as you spent time with us while practicing for the game, or just having fun with us. I realized that you are not a angel, but a goddess, who would do anything to keep us from harm. Plus, during those few days, it had me realize that...I have fallen in love with you, my dear.

Sophie was frozen with shock. Wile E. Coyote, her favorite Looney Tune is in love with her. Her heart began to thump against her ribcage as it started beating really fast. Plus, she felt like she was about to burst with joy. Wile sighs, lowers his head while closing his eyes.

Wile: But. I understand if you don't feel the same way.

Wile was waiting to be rejected. He had always thought that with him, being nerdy. He would never find someone to love. He didn't want to be alone anymore.

The coyote felt a paw on his cheek as it turn his head, he then suddenly felt something pressed against his lips. His eyes shot open to see the source is that Sophie is KISSING him. He closed his eyes, and without breaking the kiss, he brought her into his arms and lap. He wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her around his neck. After a few moments, they had to stop for air. The new couple smiled at each other with love.

Sophie: You have no idea...how long...I've waited to do that.

They laughed as they felt the happiness between the two of them.

Sophie: (Softly) I love you...Wile E. Coyote.

Wile: (Softly) As I love you...Sophie Smith.

The coyote then picked up the wolf girl up, bridle style and carried her inside the mansion.

They didn't notice Nawt had seen this touching moment and he left with a sneer.


	11. The Big Game and Found Out

The next night in Looney Tune Land,

Toons were stuck in traffic trying to get to the stadium for the big basketball game, the fight for the ton's freedom. in the locker room, Lola wrapped tape around her hand, Bugs put his shorts on, Elmer Fudd wrapped a blue headband around his head, and Taz tried to get into his uniform, only to spin and tear it up, making him look frightening. Wile was slamming his fists at a large punching bag with determination in his eyes. He just got the canine of his dreams, so he is going to go all out, so he can have a life with her. Sylvester and Tweety were jumping rope, and Tweety put black marks on each of his cheeks to make him look serious. Daffy wore a ridiculous costume to try and look heroic.

Daffy: Just get out of my way.

Sophie was wearing her own Toon Squad (Sophie's name for them) uniform. She wore it like Lola making her look hot. When Wile saw her, there were hearts in his eyes and his was panting like a dog. Sophie giggled at this, and decided to shut her love's mouth.

Sophie: Come on, love. We got a game to win.

Bugs saw this and had to say something.

Bugs: So. You and Wile are together?

Every Looney Tune snapped their heads towards the canine couple with faces full of shock. Wile wrapped a arm around her shoulder as she smiled and nodded at him.

Bugs: Finally!

Sophie Giggled, and addressed the team.

Sophie: Everybody, Ready?

Looney Tunes: Yes, Ma'am!

Sophie: Then, let's go!

* * *

In the stadium, toons were cheering before the game started. Swackhammer was seated in a booth with a good view, and the Nerdluck slaves were watching.

Swackhammer: I like it! I can see everything from here.

* * *

Inside the announcement box, the announcer was asleep, but Hubie and Bertie grabbed a hold of the microphone and decided to do the announcing.

Bertie: Okey-doke, ready to go?

Hubie: Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure. Right! Ahem! (Big Voice) Ladies and gentlemen. The stating line-up for the Toon Squad! Standing 2ft. 4, the wonder of down under, the Tazmanian Devil!

Taz made his entrance, tossing two basketballs into the air, then grabbing them with his mouth, popping them in the process, then spun off.

Hubie: At small forward standing a scintillating 3ft. 2, the heartthrob of the hoops, Lola Bunny!

The audience hooted, cheered, and whistled at her. Lola received a ball from a fan, dribbled and tossed it, and spun it on her finger.

Hubie: At power forward, the Quackster of the Court, Daffy Duck!

Daffy: (Comes out) Thank you, thank you!

But, the audience remained silent and the only sound being made was a cricket chirping.

Daffy: (Sarcastically) Very funny. Let's all laugh at the duck!

Hubie: And the point guard, stand 3 ft. 3, 4 ft. If you include ears, Co-captain of the Toon Squad, the Doctor of Delight, Bugs Bunny!

The audience was clapping 'We Will Rock You' in the process. Everyone held up a sign that said WE LOVE BUGS while they put headbands of grey ears on their heads. Bugs was underneath the floor of the gym and he popped out.

Bugs: Thank you, thank you!

The only ones that were booing him at him were the Nerdlucks, who were watching with Swackhammer.

Hubie: And now, the coach and captain of the Toon squad, a young lady with popular talents and a cartoon lover, Sophie Smith.

Sophie ran out to her teammates with the audience, cheering for her. She then threw her head back and howled, making Wile and all the other canine cartoons in the audience howl along with her.

Swackhammer: Who? Is she a Looney Tune?

Nerdluck: (Stammers) Uh-well, perhaps...

The Toon Squad gathered into a huddle. Sophie put her paw out and the toons placed their paws on top of hers.

Sophie: Ready?

Daffy: Let's take it to the rack, Jack!

Tweety: Those Monstars will wish they've never been born!

Sophie: Let's do this!

Looney Toons: YEAH!

Hubie: The challengers for the ultimate game, all the way from Moron Mountain, the Monstars!

The toons turned around to see the five horrid Monstars stomping out and show off, with the Nerdlucks cheering and audience booing. They glared at Sophie, who glared back at them.

Bang: What are you looking at?

Pound growled at Taz, who passed out. Sophie walked to the center of the court with Blanko.

Blanko: Cool outfit.

Marvin the Martian, who was the referee, walked up with the ball as Sophie looked down on him.

Marvin: Ready?

The buzzer started as he tossed the ball into the air. Blanko and Sophie jumped up to reach it. Sophie smacked the ball away from him easily and Bugs caught the ball.

Bugs: I got it, I got it! I got the ball, I got the ball!

But, Bang backhanded Bugs really hard, sending him to the floor. Sophie checked to see if he was ok.

Sophie: Are you alright?

Bugs: (Dazed) Did we lose?

Sophie: It's two to nothing.

Bugs: (Dazed) Oooh, close game.

When the rabbit regained his senses, he glared at the Monstars.

Bugs: Of course. You realize this means war!

Pound received the ball and dunked, scoring two points for his team. Swackhammer cheered.

Swackhammer: Way to go boys! Did you see the moves on that one?

Marvin tossed the ball to Taz, and then he passed it to Sophie. She was dribbling the ball and the Monstars surrounded her. She tossed the ball to Daffy, who caught it.

Bupkus: The duck!

He and the other Monstars started to gang up on him. Daffy tossed the ball to the bench, where Granny was sitting. Granny caught it and the Monstars dog-piled on her. Sophia winced. Granny was ok, but she had Tweety birds flying around her head. Lola glared at Daffy, who made an excuse.

Daffy: She was wide open!

Pound tossed the ball over to Nawt. Nawt intercepted Lola and passed it to Bupkus, who dunked and scored. Now Sophie had the ball and was dribbling it to the other side. Nawt tried to block, but she went past him and made a basket, earning her team two points. The Nerdlucks were giving Swackhammer a massage and he looked at Sophie's score.

Swackhammer: How did he do that? (He pounds his fist on the table)

Porky: Nice shot!

Sophie: Get back on defense!

Nawt passed the ball to Bupkus, who scored.

Swackhammer: Way to go!

Bugs: Sophie, heads up!

He tossed the ball to Sophie, who caught it. She was about to move to the other side, when the Monstars surrounded her.

Monstars: Red light!

Tweety: Feed me! Feed me!

Sylvester: (Grabs Tweety) Feed you? Feed me! (Stuffs Tweety in his mouth)

Sophie: We don't have time for this!

She threw the ball to Sylvester, hitting him in the stomach, making him spit Tweety out. Tweety landed on the floor with the ball.

Tweety: Bad ol' putty tat.

Pound: (Picks up the ball) I'll take that, thank you.

Sophie helped Sylvester up while shaking her head at him, then turned to see Pound dribble the ball to the basket.

Pound: Don't try this at home!

He dunked the ball, earning some points. Foghorn got the ball and was dribbling the ball, singing to himself, when bang blocked his path.

Bang: Going somewhere?

Foghorn: May I remind you, sir. That physical violence is against...

Bang took a deep breath, arched his neck, and blew fire out of his mouth. Foghorn was burnt to a crisp and quoted the old KFC saying.

Foghorn: Did you order Original Recipe or Extra Crispy? (Dissolves into ashes)

Sophie went over to the bench to pick another player.

Sophie: Come on.

Sniffles: Me? Oh boy! I'm ready! I can do this! (runs out to the court)

Sylvester, Taz, Elmer, and Wile looked on, but Sylvester and Wile snickered. But they stopped with a glare from Sophie.

They watched Sniffles run out to the court to talk to Blanko, who was holding the ball. He kept talking really fast about basketball until Blanko dropped the ball and it squashed Sniffles like a bug. The audience pitted Sniffles. Lola made her way to the basket, where Pound and Bang blocked her.

Pound: Try to get by me, Doll.

Lola: Doll?

She jumped up and dribbled Pound's face with her feet and dunked. The Toon Squad at the bench cheered.

Lola: (To Pound) Don't ever call me...Doll.

Bugs: (Gives Lola a high five) Nice shot!

Lola: Thanks Bugs.

Yosemite Sam has Bang at gunpoint while Bupkus dribbled the ball and dunked, while Pound held Sophia back. Swackhammer was getting more and more excited, while the Nerdlucks were serving him dinner.

The game went on and the Monstars were beating the Toons. Toon Squad: 18 and the Monstars: Kinda one-sided isn't it? Then, Pound made his way to the hoop, jumped with a roar, and slammed the ball into the hoop. The buzzer went off and Marvin fired a pistol.

Marvin: Half-time!

The bullet blew a hole Sylvester's stomach and Tweety flew through it.

Tweety: Holy Putty Tat!

The Monstars high-fived each other and gave the Toons mean smiles. The Toons walked away to their locker room with their heads down in defeat.

Sylvester: Moron Mountain: Here we come.

Elmer: We're gonna be slaves.

Sophie: (Hits a wall with her fist) Darn it!

Wile walks to her and holds her in his arms as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Wile: It will be okay, my dear.

Sophie: (Shakes her head) No it is not! You are gonna be slaves because of...(She sees the Monstars heading to their locker room) Wait here! (Runs after the them.)

Wile: (Shouts) Sophie!

* * *

The Monstars broke the door to their locker room and ran inside. They were filled with glee for their victory and were giving each other hive-fives and head noggins. The celebration was cut short, when someone entered the room.

Bupkus: It's the boss.

Swackhammer was in the room, smoking a cigar. The Monstars pulled out smiles and greeted him.

Monstars: Hello, Mr. Swackhammer.

Swackhammer: Alright. Not bad for the first half, but we gotta keep this up!

Pound: Hey, no problem. We stole...

Nawt: We stole the best talent from the best players in the NBA!

Sophie was next to the door as she heard everything.

Sophie: (Whispering) It was them!

Swackhammer brushed Nawt away roughly right after he rapidly named the five NBA players.

Swackhammer: But, what I want to know is what to do about that wolf.

Bang: She is the one training those Loonies for the game.

Bukpus: That girl gave us trouble, days ago.

Nawt: She is real close with the toons, I saw them hanging out and having fun together and getting cozy with them. I even saw her kissing that coyote.

Swackhammer: Really? But is she a Looney Tune? I don't remember seeing her in the cartoons before. Where did she come from?

It's as if he got his answer, when the little TV hanging on the wall in the corner was broadcasting the disappearance of Sophia.

Reporter: Have you seen this missing teenager? Her name is Sophie Smith, daughter of Rose Smith. She has disappeared days ago while playing in the park. The girl is eighteen years old. If you have any information about the whereabouts of Sophie Smith, contact the authorities.

Now learning the truth, Swackhammer switched off the TV, with a devious expression on his face.

Sophia quietly as she can be ran to inform the others.


	12. The Boost and The Deal

In the locker room,

Sophie told the team everything that she that she found out. They got depressed even more. She tried giving them a pep talk, but it did not lift their spirits a little.

Porky: I think, we should q-qui...forfeit.

The Toons agreed, but Sophie would not let them.

Sophie: You guys can't! You gotta fight with everything you have! Please don't quit!

But the Toons fell asleep and snored loudly. Lola was the only one listening.

Lola: Well. How are we supposed to do that?

Bugs: (Walks over) You finished? Great speech and all, Doc; you had them riveted. Buy, eh, didn't ya forget something?

Sophie: What?

The rabbit held out a bottle with a label that said 'MY SECRET STUFF', indicating that it was supposed to have come from Sophie.

He guzzled the water down his throat and, just as the toons woke up, they were stunned to see Bugs, taller and muscular. The Toons were impressed.

Lola: Wow!

Daffy: Whoa! Nice deltoids!

Bugs: (Flexes a muscle and winks at Sophie) Play along.

Sophie took the bottle and examined it. Bugs tugged the bottle from her.

Bugs: Hey, stop hogging' it, kid! We're your teammates!

The bottle flew out of Sophie's paw and it landed near Porky, who took a swig.

Elmer: Secret Stuff? (Took a sip)

Sylvester: You wouldn't hold out on us, would ya?

Sophie: (Dawg takes a swig) Oh no. I though you were tough without it.

Foghorn: We're also chicken, honey. We need it bad.

Foghorn got in between Sylvester and Wile fighting over the bottle and took the bottle and drank it.

Sylvester: Hey!

Wile: I have a girlfriend that I plan to spend my life with. So, give me that!

But, Foghorn tossed the bottle to Daffy, who caught it.

Daffy: Ya know, this goes against everything that they've taught me in health class.

Sophie: (Annoyed) You wanna win?

Daffy: Bottoms up.

He guzzled the bottle until there was nothing left.

Sophie: Alright, are you ready to save your butts?

Looney Tunes: YEAH!

The toons in the stadium cheered as the Toon Squad ran out onto the court, with looks of determination in their eyes, although Wile had more determination than everybody, Sophie knew that he wants to win this, so that he and she can be together, and she wants that too. They face the Monstars, finally standing up for them, growling in their faces. Daffy faced off against Bang, Taz and Porky snarled, Bupkus growled as Sophie growled like a feral wolf. Bugs gave a steely, but confident expression.

Bang threw the ball to Pound. But, Bugs rode a mechanical scooter and stole the ball from him. Sophie ran on ahead, following after Bugs. The bunny stooped his scooter and tossed the ball over his shoulder.

Bugs: Special delivery!

Sophie caught the ball and shot it into the hoop. Everyone cheered and Swackhammer booed. Bupkus dribbled the ball and was about to dunk the ball. When he saw the hoop covered with explosives. Then, the hoop exploded, while Wile, Sophie, and Bugs stood there watching. Wile was holding a remote that caused the explosion.

Bugs: Nice kaboom, Wile.

Sophie: (Kissed Wile's cheek) You did great, Wile.

Wile: (Flattered) Thank you, my dear.

Then, Bupkus angrily grabbed Wile, about to finish him off, but then his teeth got shot out. He saw Elmer and Sam dressed like the Men in Black and holding pistols.

Sophie dribbled the ball across the court with Bang and Nawt behind her. She tossed the ball in the air, Bang and Nawt tried to knock it away, but the ball made it's way into the basket.

Later, Blanko tossed the ball to Pound. Then, Sylvester appeared, carrying a fishing rod and flung the hook onto Pound's shorts and gave it a yank. Pound's shorts came off and his butt was showing. Pound covered his butt with his jersey while his face turned red with embarrassment.

Lola: Nice Butt!

The audience was laughing.

Sophie looked at Wile, who was next to her and looked over his body before her eyes drifted to his behind. She snapped her face to his face, when she heard a growl. He was grinning at her, like she was a piece of meat.

Wile: (Wolfishly Grinning) Keep looking at me like that my dear, and I won't hold back later.

Sophie frozen as she felt her entire body felt as hot as a volcano as it turned red. She shook her head, and turned her attention to the game, completely aware that Wile was still staring at her with the grin of his.

The game continued. Taz dunked the ball with ease. Sophie rode on Roadrunner's back and tossed the ball into the hoop, while avoiding Pound and Bupkus. Foghorn and Sylvester got Porky on top of their shoulders and Porky dunked the ball and hit Pound's head.

The toons were gaining and the Monstars were still at the top, with the same score. Granny and Witch Hazel were cheering on the bench.

The Monstars took the ball and made their way over, that is until Sophie, Bugs, Tweety, and Foghorn came with masks on their faces and Pepe le Pew standing in front of them.

Pepe: Hello. A little surprise for you, my friends.

His stench made the Monstars pass out. Pepe kissed the ball as he made a basket.

Pepe: Two points.

The game continued on as Sophie scored another basket. Swackhammer's eyes turned red and growled furiously. Daffy painted Pound's butt red. A bull from the audience saw the red paint and became angry. The Toons moved out of the way as the bull rammed his horns into Pound, causing him to scream and fly up into the ceiling. Tweety fluttered along the court until the Monstars surrounded him.

Bang: Hey, birdy!

Tweety: Uh-oh!

Sophie: (Panicking) Tweety, watch out!

The Monstars closed in on him, but Tweety did a karate yell and started beating them up, rather violently.

Sophie: (Stunned) Never mind.

Then, Elmer jumped in the air and dunked the ball. The Monstars groaned in defeat. The crowd cheered until Swackhammer silenced them.

Swackhammer: TIME OUT!

The buzzer went off as Swackhammer made his way over to the court and Marvin tried to stop him.

Marvin: Excuse me, but I tell the Earthlings, when to-

But, Swackhammer grabbed him by the head and flung him away.

Swackhammer: Shut up, you little bug! Get away from me! Pow wow!

The Toon Squad took a time-out for the 4th quarter. The Toons were getting excited at winning.

Sophie: I'm so proud of you all! (Kisses Wile)

Wile: (Breaking the Kiss) You did great, my dear.

Swackhammer: (Points to Sophie) Why didn't you get her?

Bukpus: She is a human is disguise, remember?

Nawt: Yeah Boss! She's too quick for us!

Swackhammer: I want her out of the way! Those Looney Tunes are the ones, I want for Moron Mountain!

Sophie: Seems to me, that someone is being a sore loser.

Sophie was standing in the center of the court, with Wile, Bugs, Lola, Daffy, Sylvester, Tweety, and Taz beside her.

Swackhammer: Are you talking to me?

Sophie: (Glares) You want a piece of me?

Chuckling, Swackhammer approached the group. Bukpus sneered am 'Uh oh'.

Swackhammer: What did you have in mind, girl?

Sophie: How about we raise the stakes a little bit.

Swackhammer: Hmm. Interesting.

Sophie: If we win, you give the NBA players their talents back.

Swackhammer: But, what if we win?

Sophie: If you win...you get me.

Wile, Bugs, and the others gasped in horror.

Sophie: (Extends her hand) Deal?

Swackhammer: Deal!

Swackhammer took Sophie's hand and squeezed it. They let go of each other's hands and the Toons went back to the bench.

Lola: I can't believe you did that!

Sylvester: Are you crazy, Sophie! You wanna go and work in that mess up theme park of theirs!

Daffy: You're crazy!

Bugs: Why did you do that, kiddo?

Sophie: I have faith in this team.

Tweety: I'm starting to lose faith, already.

Sophie: I'm sorry. But, I rather that I go in your place, then seeing you suffer under his tyranny.

Taz: (Sobs) Sophie! Best friend!

Lola: That is so sweet of you.

Sylvester: (Sobs) Why do you have to be so kind to us! No one's ever done that for us in a long time!

Wile: (Puts a hand on Sophie's cheek) I will not allow that retched man to take you away from us, or even me.

Sophie: (Leans into Wile's hand) I just want you, guys. To be free.

Wile: (Gathers Sophie in his arms and places his head on hers) Then, we will fight for your freedom.

Looney Tunes: Yeah!

Sophie: (Nestling into Wile's chest while smiling) Thank you.

Swackhammer looked back and his face hardened. He would have his team win, even if they have to beat the Toons harshly.

Swackhammer: CRUSH 'EM!

Marvin blew the whistle and the game continued. Wile got the ball and dribbled his way over, but the Monstars stampeded towards him. They trampled over him, causing his body to fall to pieces. Bang and Bupkus did a butt-slam on poor Porky, Sylvester dribbled the ball, but Pound crushed him with his foot. Bupkus used his elbow to pin Elmer down, Bang used his fist and hit Foghorn in the face, and Nawt kicked Taz in the stomach. Bupkus used Foghorn as a golf club and Tweety as a golf ball. He swung Foghorn and hit poor Tweety away to the bleachers. The, Bupkus squashed Daffy with his hand and looked at his palm. When Daffy came to, he was dazed.

Daffy: But Mommy, I don't wanna go to school today. I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you.

He clung to Bupkus' head and the alien ripped him off his head, making his face all misshaped and mixed up.

Meanwhile, Lola was at the basketball hoop, but she didn't notice that Pound was climbing onto the hoop. Bugs noticed what was about to happen and called out to her.

Bugs: Lola! Lola, heads up!

Lola looked up just to see Pound coming down on her. She was about to get crushed, when Bugs shoved her out of the way and got crushed instead. Sophie was watching her boyfriend and friends getting beat up, and she couldn't take it anymore.

Sophie: TIME OUT!

The whistle blew as Lola tumbled to the side of the court and picked herself up, when She saw Bugs' struggling hand emerge from the huge alien over him.

Lola: (Gasps) Oh my! Bugs! (Audience gasps) Bugs!

Pound: Is this your man?

As she got up and left, Bugs was flat as a pancake until his body became normal. Lola knelt down beside him to see if he was alright. Sophie rushed over to them, and knelt down next to them.

Sophie: (Worried) Bugs?

Lola: Are you ok?

Bugs: Me? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Are you ok?

Lola: Oh Bugs. Thank you.

Bugs: Oh, it was nothing.

Lola: That was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me.

Then, Lola gave him a big long kiss and walked away, leaving a dumb grin on Bugs' face and had hearts in his eyes. Sophie looked over to the bench to see that the Toon Squad was a mess. Their injuries looked very gruesome due to the Monstars' brutality, and it made Sophie feel so guilty and so much pain, it brought tears to the wolf girl's eyes.

Sophie: (Tearing up) This is all my fault.


	13. Victory and Goodbye

Sophie was pacing back and forth on the court, trying to think of a plan. If they don't win, they everyone goes to Moron Mountain. She didn't know what to do.

Daffy: Hey coach? Listen you got anymore of that secret stuff? I think it's starting to wear off.

Sophie: (Giggles) Daffy,it didn't wear off; t was just water. You guys had the secret inside of you all along.

Daffy: (Shrugs) Yeah,i knew that. But listen, you got anymore?

Everyone else started asking, but Sophie rolled her eyes. Then she got a plan.

Sophie: Everyone! Huddle up!

Her team ran towards her and huddled up.

Sophie: Here's the plan. Daffy!

Daffy: (Salutes) Yes?

Sophie: You toss the ball to Lola. Lola, you dish it back to Bugs.

Lola: Gust!

Wile: Sophie! We're on defense!

Bugs: Oh yeah.

Sophie: OK. New plan. Somebody steal the ball, give it to me, and I'll score it before the time runs out.

Bugs: Don't lose that confidence guys! We have to win this! OK, paws and wings in here!

They placed their hands on top of each other, and headed to their positions. But then, Sophie had another idea, so she called over Daffy.

Sophie: Daffy, come over here.

Daffy: (Walks over to her) What is it, Toots?

Sophie: You see that chunky ape, over there?

She pointed at Pound, who smirked at Lola. Daffy nodded and Sophie whispered the plan in his ear. Daffy nodded.

Daffy: Uh-huh. Ooh, that's good!

Sophie: (Done whispering the plan.) Let's do this.

Daffy: (Nods) Right!

Marvin: (Gives the ball to Bupkus) Now. Let's all play fair, here.

But, Bupkus rudely smacked him with his elbow. Daffy put on a football helmet and got into charging position.

Daffy: It's gut-check time!

Bupkus tossed the ball to Pound, and he caught it. At the same time, Daffy charged at Pound, flew to stomach, causing him to drop the ball. Sophie took the ball and distracted the Monstars.

Sophie: This must be mine! Wile, I'm going left!

Wile: Give me the ball! (Sophie gives him the ball)

Sophie: Don't ever trust an Earthling, boys!

Wile threw the ball to Lola, who dribbled it, and was surrounded by Bang and Blanko.

Bang: Get the girl!

Daffy: C'mon, c'mon! I'm open! I'm o-

But, Bugs got in the way and used his ears to catch the ball and tossed it to Sophie.

Blanko: Bring it on.

Sophie teasingly held the ball out to him, then stuck her leg out to make Blanko trip. She tossed the ball to Daffy, who was getting close to the basket, until Pound came up from behind.

Pound: You're mine!

In slow motion, Daffy was about to toss the ball, when Pound came down. crushing him. The audience and the Toon Squad gasped in horror. But, the ball popped out and Sophie caught it.

Swackhammer: (Points at Sophie) Crush her, boys!

The Toon Squad heard this and was horrified as the Monstars came at the Wolf girl.

Wile: SOPHIE!

Sylvester: OH NO!

Tweety: LOOK OUT!

Sophie stared at the oncoming Monstars. She stood there, wide-eyed and trembling in fear.

Lola: Sophie, snap out of it!

Bugs: C'mon, toots! It's all up to you, now!

The wolf girl looked at her teammates on the court, then to her teammates by the bench; they were shouting and encouraging her. Sophie looked at the ball, and then the basket. She had to make that shot. She had to win the game and save her friends. They had faith in her, they believed in her. Determination flashed in her eyes.

Just as Bang was about to catch her, Sophie dodged his attack. As she dribbled towards the basket, Nawt tried to grab her, but Sophie did a summersault in the air and over his head, slid under Blanko's legs, punching Bang in the face as he came down at her. As she got closer to the basket, Bupkus towered over. With the force of a wolf, Sophie rammed into Bupkus, climbed up to his head, and leapt forward to the basket and slammed the ball into the hoop, just as the timer buzzed.

The audience screamed and applauded, and Swackhammer's eyes popped out, when he saw the scoreboard. Toon Squad; 78 and Monstars; 77. The Toon Squad won. The Toons cheered, Bugs and Lola embraced, and Daffy shouted with joy. Sophie let's go of the hoop and dropped to the ground.

Hubie: THE TOONS WIN!

Sophie looked at all the toons in the stands with a big smile on her face as they cheered and applauded for her. Sophie was so happy to see so many toons cheering for her. She was finally appreciated for her talent and got the respect and friendship from her, new friends.

She looked back at the team, but instead saw a certain toon rushing over to her. Her smile got bigger as she ran towards him.

Sophie: WILE!

Wile: SOPHIE!

The two met up in the center of the court, and as soon as they were at arms' length, Wile grabbed Sophie and spun her around as the couple laughed in pure joy. After a few moments of spinning, Wile put Sophie back on her feet, and placed his forehead on hers.

Sophie: (Smiling Radiantly) We did it!

Wile: (Smiling Fondly) No. You did it.

Sophie, then kissed her coyote with passion, as he equally returned it and their eyes closed. Completely, aware that everyone was staring at them.

Audience: AWWWWWWWWW!

The canine couple broke the kiss, and smiled at each other, right before the rest of the team rushed over to them and grabbed them in a group hug. During their victory celebration, Pepe went and kissed a confused Granny.

Bugs: That was amazing!

Lola: You were incredible!

Daffy: Way to go, toots!

Sophie: guys, come on. You're making me blush.

As for the Monstar team, Swackhammer was berating them for losing.

Swackhammer: Losers!

Monstars: Sorry.

Swackhammer: Choke artists!

Monstars: Sorry, again.

Swackhammer: Wait' til I get you back on Moron Mountain!

He stomped on Bupkus' foot, causing her to howl in pain. The wolf girl saw this and felt bad for the Monstars.

Sophie: (To her team) Come with me.

Sophie and the team walked over to the Monstars team.

Sophie: (Glares) You've got a real attitude problem. You out to learn a little respect for your employees!

Swackhammer: I wouldn't worry about employees, if I were you, unless you wanna reconsider becoming one! (To the Toon Squad) Alright, the party's over! Get in the space ship!

Sophie: (Glaring and Growling) No! We had a deal, remember!

Swackhammer: (Glaring) Shut up! This is all your fault, brat! You're coming with too! When, we get back on Moron Mountain, I'll have my revenge!

Sophie: (Turns to the Monstars) Why do you take it from this guy? You do realize that you are bigger than him, right?

Pound: We are?

That's when they realized that Sophie is right about them being bigger than their boss. They should be getting some respect from him. They turned their heads towards Swackhammer, who noticed their behavior.

Swackhammer: What are you doing?

The Monstars grabbed Swackhammer and stuffed him into an ACME rocket. Bugs, Sophie, and Wile grinned as Swackhammer was blasted away. As Swackhammer crashed through the ceiling, he flew all the way to the moon, never to be seen again.

The Toon Squad and audience cheered.

Sophie: You had it in you, all this time. Didn't you?

The Monstars smiled and shrugged.

Sophie: (Picks up the basketball) One more thing. You have to give the NBA players, their talent back.

Pound: Do we have to?

Sophie: Yes. Touch the ball.

The Monstars gave sad looks and placed their hands on the ball. It started to sparkle and glow, and the Monstars started shaking. As the shaking stopped, they shrank back into Nerdlucks. They pooped out from their clothes.

Bupkus: That was so much fun.

Bang: I feel so, insignificant.

Pound: My clothes don't fit.

Nawt: What a trip.

Blanko: I'm up for another one.

Pound: Could we ask you a favor, Mr. Bunny. We don't wanna go back to Moron Mountain.

Bang: We hate it up there.

Nawt: It stinks.

Blanko: Um, I was thinking like, could we stay here with you?

Bupkus: And, no hard feelings, eh?

Nerdlucks: (Big smiles) Pleeeease?

Daffy: Oh, brother.

Bugs: Eh, I don't know, if you guys are Looney enough.

Bang: Looney enough?

A curtain opened and the Nerdlucks were dressed as the toons, and did a little dance, involving an explosion at the end.

Something dawned on Sophie, causing her to panic.

Sophie: (Panicking) Guys! I have to get home! I have been gone way too long, and my mom is probably worried sick about me!

Bugs: Eh, just go back the way that you came, and then you will be in the forest near your house.

Sophie hurried to the bench, grabbed her bag from underneath it, and shoved the ball in the bag. She shouldered her bag and walked over to her friends.

Sophie: (Smiling kindly) I wanted to thank you all. Nobody has ever appreciated me, back home. You all have made me feel special, ever since I was a little girl. You're the best friends that I can ever ask for. I will miss you guys.

They all started to cry a little as She gave ever Looney Tune a hug, before saying something else.

Sophie: Just because I am leaving it is not a goodbye. I would never abandon you guys.

She then turns to Wile, who was next to her.

Sophie: (Grinning) Care to walk me, home?

Wile was shocked by this, he didn't think she would want him to come with.

Wile: (Unsure) Are you certain?

Sophie: (Nods and Grins) Yeah. Besides, I have to introduce you to my mom at one point, don't I?

Wile was so happy that he grabbed Sophie and began planting kisses on her face, making her laugh.

Bugs: (Smirking) Eh, I don't mean to interrupt. But, shouldn't you get going?

Sophie giggled as she grabbed Wile's paw. The couple ran to the exit of the stadium, but before they opened it, Sophie turned back to Bugs.

Sophie: Bugs?

Bugs: Eh, Soph?

Sophie: (Grins) Stay out of trouble.

Then, she and Wile ran out of the stadium.

Bugs: You know I will. (Lola giggles) C'mere!

He then gave Lola a big kiss. When he lets go, Lola cheered, and then pulled down a different screen of the story. So, that she and Bugs continued kissing.


	14. Epilogue

Rose was sitting on the couch in the living room, reading one of her books from the Library.

She had the phone next to her, just incase there was any news on Sophie. It was a few days, since she disappeared, and Rose was worried her daughter. If she was hurt, if she was sick. She didn't know.

Her thoughts were broken by a knock at the backyard door. Rose placed her bookmark on the page that she was reading on, and placed the book on the couch. She got up went to the door, placed her hand on the knob, turned it, and opened it to see Sophie. Rose gasped as tears came to her eyes as she stared at her daughter, who was smiling sheepishly at her.

Sophie: Hey mom. I hope that I am in time for dinner.

Faster then she could blink, Sophie found herself in her mother's arms as she wept on Sophie's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around her mother to comfort her the best she can. They remained like that for a few minutes before they pulled out of the hug and Rose wiped her tears and gave her daughter a happy smile.

Rose: Where were you, young lady?

Sophie: (Sheepishly Smiled) Well...

She looked to her right, and Wile appeared in the door, giving Rose a small smile, making the woman froze with shock.

Rose: (Pointing at Wile) Sweetie...is that?

Sophie giggled as Wile wrapped his arms around Sophie's waist, and placed his head on hers.

Sophie: Yep. Wile E. Coyote. Also...he is my boyfriend.

Rose stared at them for a moment, before laughing like a lunatic, and then falling unconscious on the floor and on her back.

Sophie and Wile stared at Rose, with wide eyes.

Sophie: That was better than I expected.

* * *

It had been a busy few days for everyone.

After Wile left, Sophie explained everything to her mother, who was still in disbelief about the entire thing, and since it brought her daughter great happiness with the Toons, Rose aloud Sophie to keep seeing her friends, and dating Wile. When Sophie went back to school, Katharine confronted her, and started running her mouth about how Sophie should of just stayed gone, but Sophie countered, saying that she can go to Katharine's parents and tell her about everything that their daughter has been doing to her. Katharine never bothered her again. Sophie went to a local gym, where she found the NBA stars, brooding. When she gave the ball from the game to them, they were amazed to find themselves, playing like they were before. Sophie and Wile's relationship was growing more and more, and Rose was seeing this, and was happy for Sophie.

Sophie felt like she was in paradise.

* * *

It was Saturday,

Sophie was watching Looney Tunes on the television in the living room, she was watching a Wile and Roadrunner cartoon, it was funny as it always is. But at the end of every episode, Wile would face Sophie and blow her a kiss.

Sophie: (Laughs) That coyote.

A knock was at the front door. Sophie found an envelope that has been through the bottom of the door. She opened the envelope and read it.

" _What's up, kiddo. We heard that you have graduated high school, and we though it was time to make you a honorary Looney Tune. If you want to say with us after everything you've done for us. Because, you valiantly put your life on the line to protect us. Right now, we're throwing a party at the Looney Ballroom and wanted to invite you to welcome you. Sincerely, Bugs Bunny."_

Half an hour later, Rose came back home to make dinner for Sophie, only to discover a letter written for her on the table. It was from Sophie.

" _Dear Mom, Sorry for leaving without a goodbye. The Looney Tunes have offered me a job to work with them on their cartoons and to live with them. But I promise that I will visit you, when I can. Also, maybe sometimes I could bring Taz over for the two of you to meet, since he's your favorite Looney Tune. See ya, soon. Sophie_

Rose smiled as she read the letter, and after reading it, she looked towards the forest in the backyard.

Rose: (Laughs) She will have a great time.

Rose then thought of something as she put on a thinking face.

Rose: I wonder how many grandchildren would I get from Sophie and Wile.

* * *

It was nighttime in Looney Tune Land.

Inside a large building, the Looney Ballroom, the Looney Tunes were getting down on the dance floor, moving to the rhythm of Coolio's The Winner. Bugs was dancing with Lola, Foghorn was tossing Miss Prissy in the air, Speedy did the Mexican hat dance, Taz was spinning and making moves on the dance floor, and Daffy was at the food table, munching snacks.

Only Wile was outside of the building, looking at his watch, waiting impatiently to if his wolf would come to the party. Suddenly, something came hurling out through the sky and the WB portal. Wile watched as the figure in the sky opened an umbrella and slowly landed to the ground, right in front of Wile. He saw Sophie, wearing a stunning white prom dress with a halter top and her brown hair is flowing down her back. She had three suitcases filled with clothes, hairbrush, toothbrush, and all of her Looney Tunes stuff.

Sophie: (Smile) Hey, Wile.

Wile was mesmerized by the beauty standing in front of him as he walked over to her.

Wile: (In awe) My dear...You look stunning.

Sophie giggled.

Wile: (Offering his arm and smiling) Shall we?

Sophie: (Taking his arm) Yes.

* * *

The doors parts parted open and the music stopped as the Toons turned around and gasped to see who it was standing at the door.

Recognizing the female wolf, the Looney Tunes rushed over and engulfed with warm hugs. Seeing how happy the gang is now that Sophie has arrived, Bugs instructed the Nerdlucks to play their welcoming song. The Nerdlucks put in a different CD into the radio and 'Show Me How You Burlesque' played loudly on the speakers. The Looney Tunes wen back to dancing, with Sophie joining a dance with Wile, Bugs, Lola, and Daffy.

Wile grabbed Sophie and twirled her around and then into his arms. They stared at each other for a few moments, before sharing a passionate kiss between the two of them. As the window beside them, showed the night sky, with the moon shining brightly and a shooting star passed the moon.

After the End Credits

Bugs Bunny pulls the credits screen off and talks to the viewers.

Bugs: Well, that's all folks!

Porky: Th-th-that's my line! Th-

Daffy: Step aside babe! Let a star do this! That's all-

He was suddenly pushed and fell off the screen as the Nerdlucks say farewell.

Nerdlucks: That's all folks!

Sophie and Wile stuck their heads out, with Sophie in her wolf form.

Sophie: Thanks for watching!

Wile: Goodbye

the characters disappear and THAT"S ALL FOLKS is written on the screen.


	15. Cast

Cast

Demi Lovato as Sophie Smith

Helena Bonham Carter as Rose Smith

John Paul Karliak as Wile E. Coyote

Billy West as Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd

Dee Bradley Baker as Daffy Duck, Tasmanian Devil, and Toro

Bob Bergen as Marvin the Martian, Porky Pig, Tweety Bird and Hubie and Bertie, a pair of mice who act as the commentators of the game.

Bill Farmer as Foghorn Leghorn, Yosemite Sam, and Sylvester the Cat

Maurice LaMarche as Pepé Le Pew

June Foray as Granny, Witch Hazel

Stan Freberg as Chester the Terrier

Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny

Frank Welker as Charlie, Sophie's dog.

Danny DeVito as Mr. Swackhammer

Paul Julian as the Road Runner

The Nerdlucks/Monstars:

Pound, the orange leader of the Nerdlucks, is voiced by Jocelyn Blue as a Nerdluck and Darnell Suttles as a Monstar.

Blanko, the dim-witted and gangly blue Nerdluck, is voiced by Charity James as a Nerdluck and Steve Kehela as a Monstar.

Bang, the belligerent green Nerdluck, is voiced by June Melby as a Nerdluck and Joey Camen as a Monstar.

Bupkus, the giggly and crazy purple Nerdluck, is voiced by Catherine Reitman as a Nerdluck and Dorian Harewood as a Monstar.

Nawt, the diminutive and clever red Nerdluck, is voiced by Colleen Wainwright as a Nerdluck and T.K. Carter as a Monstar

For Demi Lovato. She looks like from when she is in Camp Rock. The first movie.


	16. Ending Song

"Space Jam - Lyrics"

Everybody get up it's time to slam now  
We got a real jam goin' down  
Welcome to the Space Jam (Space Jam)  
Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam  
Alright...

Come on and slam, and welcome to the jam  
Come on and slam, if you wanna jam

Uh huh  
Uh huh

Hey you, watcha gonna do (Uh huh)  
Hey you, watcha gonna do  
Hey you, watcha gonna do (Uh huh)  
Hey you, watcha gonna do  
Party people in the house lets go  
It's your boy "Jayski" a'ight so  
Pass that thing and watch me flex  
Behind my back, you know what's next  
To the jam, all in your face  
Wassup, just feel the bass  
Drop it, rock it, down the room  
Shake it, quake it, space KABOOM...  
Just work that body, work that body  
Make sure you don't hurt nobody  
Get wild and lose your mind  
Take this thing into over-time  
Hey DJ, TURN IT UP  
QCD, goin' burn it up  
C'mon y'all get on the floor  
So hey, let's go a'ight

Everybody get up it's time to slam now  
We got a real jam goin' down  
Welcome to the Space Jam (Space Jam)  
Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam  
Alright...

Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine  
We're gonna take it into overtime  
Welcome to the Space Jam  
Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam  
Alright...

C'mon it's time to get hyped say "Hoop there it is"  
C'mon all the fellas say "Hoop there it is"  
C'mon one time for the ladies say "Hoop there it is"  
Now all the fellas say "Hoop there it is"  
C'mon and run, baby run  
C'mon, C'mon, do it, run baby run  
Yeah, you want a hoop... So shoot, baby shoot  
Uh, it's time to hoop... So shoot, baby shoot, baby  
C'mon and slam, and welcome to the jam  
C'mon and slam, if you wanna jam  
C'mon and slam, and welcome to the jam  
C'mon and slam, if you wanna jam

Slam, Bam, Thank you ma'am  
Get on the floor and jam  
It's the QCD on the microphone  
Girl you got me in the zone  
C'mon, C'mon and start the game  
Break it down, tell me your name  
We the team, I'm the coach  
Let's dance all night from coast to coast  
Just slide, from left to right  
Just slide, yourself the night  
QCD, drop the base  
3-point-1 all in your face  
Jam on it, let's have some fun  
Jam on it, One on One  
You run the hole and I run the "D"  
So C'mon baby just jam for me

Everybody get up it's time to slam now  
We got a real jam goin' down  
Welcome to the Space Jam (Space Jam)  
Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam  
Alright... (There it is)

Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine  
We're gonna take it into overtime  
Welcome to the Space Jam  
Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam  
Alright... (There it is)

Hey ladies!  
"Yah"  
Y'all ready stop?  
"NO!"  
Y'all wanna know why?  
"Why?"  
Cuz it's a Slam Jam

Fellas  
"Yah"  
Y'all ready to stop  
"NO!"  
Y'all wanna know why?  
"Why?"  
Yo, it's time to Slam Jam

Everybody get up it's time to slam now  
We got a real jam goin' down  
Welcome to the Space Jam (Space Jam)  
Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam  
Alright...

Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine  
We're gonna take it into overtime  
Welcome to the Space Jam  
Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam  
Alright...

C'mon, everybody say "Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah"  
C'mon, C'mon let me hear you say "Hey ey ey O"  
C'mon, C'mon everybody "Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah"  
Just take the time to say "Hey ey ey O"  
Check it out, Check it out  
Y'all ready for this?  
"You know it"  
Nah... Y'all ain't ready!  
Y'all ready for this?  
"You know it!"  
C'mon check it out, Y'all ready to jam?  
"You know it!"  
Nah... I, I don't think so  
Y'all ready to jam?  
"You know it!"  
C'mon


End file.
